Conventionally, it is known to cover absorbent structures in bodily fluid absorbent articles such as disposable diapers and sanitary napkins with liquid-pervious topsheets. It is also known to use nonwoven fabrics as the liquid-pervious topsheets and to use, in many cases, short fibers of thermoplastic synthetic resins as a material for the nonwoven fabrics. For example, a nonwoven fabric disclosed in JP2008-25080A (PTL 1) is suitable to be used as a topsheet. This nonwoven fabric is formed by ejecting hot air to a web formed of the short fibers of thermoplastic synthetic resin so that, in the machine direction, the ridges and the troughs may extend in parallel to one another and, in the cross direction orthogonal to the machine direction, these ridges and troughs may alternate.